Death of Innocence
by hielnaraku
Summary: For over a month, murders have been going on at Norfolk and around Washington D.C. With no evidence, NCIS has run into a road block. Against his original will, Gibbs allows Ducky to call a friend from Japan. What happens next will forever change NCIS.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own NCIS, though i do think it is an awesome. Also I know i placed it in the Detective Conan section, even though it starts with NCIS. However I feel that even though it will feature both Detective Conan and NCIS equally, it would be easier on fans to check up on if i placed it where i did. If my logic is bad, please correct me. **

* * *

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. This was his fifth murder in this case. He reached up to scratch his head, full of graying hair. He hated to publicly show that he was unable to figure something out, besides technology, which he had decided to shun, but he was stumped. A fifth murder with seemingly no evidence at all, besides the signature two shots. One to the heart, dead center, and one to the head, directly between the eyes. Whomever was doing this was an expert.

He heard a vehicle approaching and turned to see the NCIS truck approaching. "I'm sorry Jethro, Palmer got us lost again." said an elder man coming out of the passenger's side of the vehicle. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard was the ME for NCIS and probably one of the wisest there, having seen more than even Gibbs. If you let him, he could go off on a long tangent about what of his adventures. "Hey, you were the one giving directions Dr. Mallard." was the response that came from the much younger man coming out of the driver's side of the vehicle. Jimmy Palmer was Ducky's assistant, and though he was very bright, he was prone to mistakes. Gibbs knew that both Ducky and Palmer could argue about this for a while, so he called out, "Drop it, this case is more important." "Quite right Jethro, quite right." said Ducky as he got his equipment.

"I couldn't find any eyewitnesses boss." came a voice. Gibbs turned to see Tony approaching. Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, was Gibbs' second, and pretty much a playboy. "And I can't find any evidence either." came another voice. Probationary Agent Ziva David was approaching from Gibbs' other side. A former officer of the Israeli Mossad, she had resigned her position in order to join NCIS. "I was expecting that." Gibbs said with a sigh. He then realized there was a missing agent. "Where's McGee?" he asked. "Abby wanted him back at the lab for something. She didn't say what is was, but she was pretty demanding." said Tony.

Agent Timothy McGee was technically a Probationary Agent, but he had been with Gibbs for around five years now. He was a graduate of MIT and one of the brightest tech agents. Abigail "Abby" Sciuto was the lab technician for NCIS. A bit of a caffeine addict, she was a near perfect goth, including the fact that she slept in a coffin. "Got a time of death there?" asked Gibbs, looking at the body. Ducky removed the liver probe and looked at the temperature. "Roughly between midnight and one a.m. this morning." was Ducky's answer. "Thanks Duck." said Gibbs. "You know, if you want help, you could always call the FBI." said Ducky, a smirk on his face. Gibbs groaned. The FBI had been giving him problems about wanting to help out and Gibbs was about to get a headache. "No Jokes Ducky." he said. Ducky thought a little before he looked back at Gibbs and said, "You know, a friend of mine is a good friend of a very famous Japanese detective, I could call and ask if he would be willing to help out. He actually quite smart." Gibbs sighed. "You know I can't do this. This is a military investigation. I can't have LEO's helping out." "You know, he technically not a LEO, and he isn't part of any police either." said Ducky. Gibbs thought before saying, "I think about it Duck."

Back at the lab at NCIS Abby was shouting at the computers, crying out "Why are you doing this!".

"Yelling at the computer's won't solve anything." said McGee sitting at one of the computers. "Yea well, they're not doing what I want them to do." she replied. What the computers were supposed to be doing was running a search through all records looking for a match from a car she had found from some camera from one of the earlier murders. But, instead of doing the search, they were bouncing between massive errors and telling her that no one owned that kind of car, which she knew to be false. "Well Abby, I've been looking at this for a half an hour know, and I can make heads or tails of it." said McGee. He looked up at the car on the plasma. It was an old car to say the least. Porsche hadn't used that design in decades. "I just can't believe it." said Abby. "There is a Black 356A Porsche as a prime car and the computers are returning nothing!"


	2. The Mystery Deepens

**Author's Note(Updated):**First, don't think that flying means that you will be able to use a laptop on the plane. There may be a douche bag in the seat in front of you. Second and more importantly, I'm going to have to unfortunately hand-wave Conan being able to speak English freely. I have yet to figure out an explanation that works, so in the meantime Conan is just going to speak English, no questions asked. I hate to do this, but my hands are tied. As soon as I have a reasonable explanation for why Conan can speak English, it's going to have to be this way. Finally, a I recently discovered a cache of half finished Fan Fics that i never finished on an old disk. If and when I get to the point where I feel comfortable with how this story is going and my ability to keep a constant schedule, I may work on one of them for upload.

* * *

Conan Edogawa walked out of the Jet-way onto the concourse at Washington-Dulles International. It took him a while to get used to the brightness of the surroundings. It didn't help that he was small, the height of a elementary school kid. His short black hair and glasses reflected the light. Then it took him a while to realize the fact that he was at an International Airport. It wasn't till he looked out the window that he realized the true size of the airport. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Conan looked up to see Kogoro had finally caught up. An pained expression appeared on Conan's face. 'This is coming from the guy who was called here.' Conan thought. Then again, Conan thought, that was surprising in the first place. Ran and him had been at Dr. Agasa's with Kogoro picking them up when the phone call came in. After a few moments, Agasa gave the phone to Kogoro, who at first was smug with recognition, before his complexion went dark at such a speed that a chill went down Conan's spine. When Kogoro had finally put the phone down, the steely look in his eyes surprised everyone, as well as the sudden announcement of the trip to America.

Looking now, Kogoro had none of that initial steel in his look. Unless he had seen it the first time, Conan wouldn't have known that look was even possible. Then again, a close look at Kogoro's eyes showed that there was still something in Kogoro's mind, something that he wouldn't let go. "Yea, this is it." Kogoro said without warning, starting to walk down the concourse. "Wait up dad!" Ran said, having finally managed to get off the plane. Her long, brown hair flowed behind her as she ran to catch up. Wait, why are we all here? Conan thought. If it had been truly important, Kogoro would have gone alone. He knew Ran could easily take care of not only herself but also Conan as well. He would have thought more about this, but the rest of them were already half way down the concourse. Not wanting to be left behind, Conan ran after them.

After getting their bags, they walked outside. A black car pulled up in front of them and a women stepped out from the driver's side. "Mr. Mouri?" she asked. "Yes." Kogoro replied. "My name is Special Agent Ziva David, NCIS." "Very well. I believe your here to pick us up." Kogoro stated. "I am." Ziva went back around to the driver's side, reached in and pulled a lever. The trunk popped open. Kogoro smiled and went and placed his suitcase in the trunk. Conan was surprised by this sudden professionalism from Kogoro and was slow to react to the opening of the trunk. "Get your suitcase over here you little brat." Conan moved and placed his suitcase in the back. Kogoro got into the front while Ran and Conan got into the back. Conan was still surprised by everything that had happened. Obviously what ever Kogoro had been called for, it was big. The thing was, as they pulled away from the curb, Conan had no clue what agency NCIS was.

The sliding doors opened to the morgue and Gibbs walked inside. He smiled as he realized he was interrupting another one of Dr. Mallards long speeches about his past. "Anything new Duck?" he asked as he walked up to the table where the body laid. "Nothing more then the obvious I was able to give you at the crime scene." Dr. Mallard said. He took no notice of the shortening of his nickname. Then again, Gibbs was the only one who used that shortened version, and there for it didn't bother him. "Two shots, both 9mm, both pre-mortem one to the to the center of the heart, one between the eyes." Gibbs nodded as he listened to Dr. Mallard. Then he stopped. "The killer got both shots off before death?" Gibbs asked. "Yes. You see, a direct shot between the eyes will leave a person with roughly a second or two left in life. A shot to the center of the heart is instant death." Dr. Mallard stopped instantly, realizing something. "Wait a second, on the other bodies, the order of the shooting was different. It was first the heart then the head. So why is it different in this one?" "That's what we're hoping to find out." Gibbs said as he turned to leave. As he walked out the sliding doors, Ducky called out, "The flight from Japan arrived a bit earlier. Ziva left to pick him up." "Very well." Gibbs said as the sliding doors closed behind him. Dr. Mallard chuckled as he turned back to the body. "We'll see how Gibbs deals with this outsider, now won't we?"

"Wow, this is the capital of America?" Ran asked, taking in the view from the car. They had just entered downtown part of Washington D.C. "Yes it is. Does something surprise you?" Ziva asked from the driver's seat. "Well, there aren't really any tall buildings here. In most of the capital cities of the world, the city is dotted with tall buildings. Here, all the buildings are so small." Ran replied. "Really, does that monument look small? Ziva asked, pointing up ahead. Ran gasped when she looked and Conan just stared. Coming into view was a pyramid like monument, stretching nearly to the sky. "That is the Washington Monument. At roughly 555 and a half feet, or 169.3 meters, it is the tallest structure in Washington D.C. and the tallest true stone obelisk in the entire world." "What to you mean by true stone?" asked Ran. "Though there are taller obelisk's, the Washington Monument is the only one completely made out of stone. The two taller one's have either concrete or steel as part of the structure that holds it up. Pretty good for something over a hundred and thirty years old." Ziva said. Conan couldn't help but agree with that last statement. He also had a feeling that it was this structure, obviously dedicated to George Washington, the first President of America, had something to do with the fact that there were no tall buildings in the capital city.

As the elevator doors opened Gibb's instantly knew that something wasn't right. The music reaching his ears was soft, and almost classical in feeling, instead of the normally heard, loud music that usually assaulted his ears. As he walked into Abby's lab, he spotted Abby, McGee, and Palmer all looking at the plasma on the wall, all completely silent. Looking at the plasma, he was surprised when he just saw a black car. "Bit different then normal." Gibbs said, hoping to get their attention which it did. All three of them turned at the sound of his voice. Palmer instantly moved towards the door and left the room, the fact that he should be down in the morgue helping Dr. Mallard reentering his mind. As soon as Palmer left, Gibbs asked, "What do you got, Abb's?" Abby let a brief smile appear on her face after hearing Gibbs' pet name for her. "Well, we have two bullets, both 9mm, both shot from the same gun, and a Black Porsche, model 356A, which is confounding both me and McGee." she said. "What do you mean, confounding?" Gibbs started asking. "And does it have anything to do with the fact that McGee here was called back early?" "It has everything to do with it." Abby answered. "You see boss, when Abby originally ran for records of anyone owning this type of car, the computer replied that there were no results. And even after going over everything, there are still no results." McGee added. "You know, there is another way of finding these kind of answers," Gibbs stated. Both McGee and Abby looked at him. "Good old fashion leg work." Gibbs said. Abby groaned. Then her eyes lit up. "That's right, I nearly forgot." she turned and typed on a couple of keys. A grainy picture of two men in black appeared on the screen. "I found this on a camera nearby the the previous murder scene." Abby started. "I put it aside when the car showed up, but these two are the only other suspicious objects. "Abby turned and looked at Gibbs. "I can have it cleared up for you in a couple of hours." "Do it." Gibbs said as he turned towards the door. "McGee, follow me." he added. "Yes boss." McGee responded, jumping up to follow.


	3. Danger is Known

**Author's Note: Neither Detective Conan nor NCIS are owned by me.**

* * *

The doors opened to the back elevator. Gibbs walked out with McGee following and started heading towards the main area where DiNozzo was still working. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out, causing him to jump. Gibbs just smiled, having correctly guessed that DiNozzo had been up to no good. "Hey boss. I have the information on the stiff." DiNozzo said, pointing the clicker at the screen. A military profile popped up. "Petty Officer First Class Dan Thomson, off of the U.S.S. Enterprise, which had just returned from Trials after having been recently reverbished. He is record is pretty clean. The only major thing being a speeding ticket. He even has a place here in D.C." After a few moments pause, Gibbs stated, "Well?" Both DiNozzo and McGee looked at him. "Get to it." "Right boss." DiNozzo and McGee said in unision as they grabbed there gear and headed to the elevator. Gibbs just shook his head and looked back to the screen.

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and Ziva stepped out of the Elevator. "And this is the floor where we do much of our part of the investigation." Conan stepped out after her, and was amazed. It looked nothing like Metro headquarters looked like back in Japan. Each person had a good amount of room, and had a cubical like layout. "This looks like nothing we have back home." Ran commented. "Well, the money NCIS comes from the Navy section of the Defense budget. It allows NCIS to get a little bit more money then the normal police station." Ziva said, answering the unasked question. Kogoro just nodded, as if unimpressed.

Ziva lead them across the floor to an opening where four desks areas had been spaced for a grouping of four. Gibbs had moved back to his desk, but the military profile of PFC Thomson was still on the screen. "I'm back." Ziva said non-sealant. Gibbs looked up and and got up from his desk. He held down a button on his phone and said, "Ducky, your guests are here." "I'll be right up." Gibbs released the button and walked towards the group. Ziva spoke, "This is Special Agent L.J. Gibbs, or Gibbs for short. Gibbs, this Kogoro Mouri, and his children, Ran and Cona.." "Actually Conan is just someone we are keeping an eye on while his parents are unable to." Kogoro said as he reached out with his hand. "Nice to meet you." Gibbs nodded and shook Kogoro's out-reached hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You didn't waist any time getting here." Gibbs quickly moved out of the way as Dr. Mallard approached. "You must be Dr. Donald Mallard." Kogoro said. "Call me Ducky." Dr. Mallard replied. "And you must be Ran and Conan. I've heard so much about you from Dr. Agasa." "How long have you known Dr. Agasa?" Ran asked. "Oh, I've known him for a while. We actually met in a conference in Hawaii. You see.." Ducky started, before Gibbs interrupted and said, "I know we all want to see where this goes, but there is an investigation going on." "Quite right, Quite right." Ducky replied. Kogoro looked around and spotted what was on the screen. "Is that one of the dead?  
Kogoro asked, pointing at the screen. Gibbs nodded. "He is."

DiNozzo and McGee stepped out of the car at the residence of PFC Thomson. "Nice place." McGee commented. DiNozzo chuckled. "This is only the outside Probe." McGee grumbled at the statement. "Would stop calling me Probe, i've been working with you for almost a decade." DiNozzo smiled and put his arm around McGee's shoulder. "Yea, but you will always be my Probe." McGee shrugged the arm off him. "Still it would be nice for some.." he started, but silenced himself as he noticed DiNozzo pulling his gun out of the holster. McGee instantly did the same. "What do you see?" he whispered to DiNozzo. "I saw movement inside. Follow me." McGee nodded and they both silently and swiftly moved towards the door. As DiNozzo started opening the door, gun shots rang out. Both of them dropped to the ground. "You hit?" DiNozzo asked. "No." McGee replied. They quickly backed around to where they could get covered by the garage. "Call Gibbs." DiNozzo quickly said before firing a round around the corner towards the door, where the shots seemed to have been coming from.

Gibbs was showing Kogoro a bit more of the case, still not completely sure whether to fully use him or not when His cell rang. "Gibbs here." He said. Three seconds later he was off the phone. "DiNozzo and McGee are taking fire." Ziva instantly reached for her gear. Gibbs grabbed for his gear when a sudden thought came to him. He didn't know why it came to him, it just did. Looking up at Kogoro, he asked, "How good are you with a gun?" Everyone turned, surprised by the question. Even Kogoro had a look of surprise, before nodding and answering, "It's been a while, but i was one of the better one's." "Very well." Gibbs said. "We'll stop by the armory. Let's Go." Gibbs headed to the elevator with Ziva and Kogoro in tow. Before the doors closed, Gibbs called out, "Keep an eye on them Duck." Ducky nodded and smiled.

A few minutes later Ducky entered into Abby's lab, saying, "How's it's going Abigail?" "Not good Ducky, not good." She turned around to see Ran and Conan follow Ducky in. "And who are your friends?" "This is Ran and Conan, they here from Japan." Ran smiled as Conan continued to figure out what was going on. He was in the lab of a major police organization with the U.S. Military, and the main lab person was a Goth? He just ended up shaking his head. 'Bizarre' he thought. "Why hello, my name is Abby." Abby replied. Ran smiled and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you." Abby smiled and shook Ran's hand. "Like wise." she responded. As Abby bent down to shake Conan's hands in greeting, Conan got a glimpse at what was on both the small computer monetor and a big plasma on the far wall. As he saw what was on those screens, He could just feel his face go white.


	4. A Storm Brews

**Author's Note: **Besides the normal legal bla bla, at the very bottom, hate to spoil it, but yea, that's who you think it is. And yes, I really, really hate seemingly obvious cliff hangers...wait, then why did i use one... never mind. just enjoy.

* * *

Gibbs came up to the house where DiNozzo and McGee where at with Ziva in the passanger's seat and Kogoro in the back. Just as Gibbs came to a halt right behind the vehicle DiNozzo and McGee had arrived in, gun fire opened up on them. All three ducked underneath window height. During a pause, Gibbs and Kogoro opened the street side doors and climbed out of the car. As Gibbs got out, he called over to DiNozzo, who was still at the garage door with McGee behind him. "You guys all right?" "We're fine boss." DiNozzo shouted back. As another round of gunfire came from the house, Gibbs waited for a quick pause and then returned fire. Kogoro, near the back of the car, had also opened fire on the house. Ziva mean while was the returning of fire to quickly crawl over the to the driver side seat to enable herself to get out of the car. Just as Ziva clambered out of the street side door of the car, shots again were fired from the house. Gibbs cursed. The gun fire was pinning them down, preventing them from moving. And his gut was telling him that any signal he would send to DiNozzo and McGee about going around to the back would be noticed. He was forced to wait for something to change.

"Wait, are they okay?" Abby asked, or rather, demanded. Ducky had just tolled her about the fact that everyone else was responding to a shooting standoff that DiNozzo and McGee had unwittingly instigated. "I don't know Abigail, but I'm sure they're all right." Ducky replied. Abby pouted. "You don't know, they could be injured, or worse." Abby said, worry heavily in her voice. She started pacing around her lab. Ducky, wanting to Abby onto a different track, asked, "So, have you found anything interesting?" Abby's reaction showed how great her problems were. "Yes I have, but the computers say otherwise." Ducky raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well," Abby started, "See the vehicle on the plasma?" Ducky nodded. "Well, obviously the picture shows the black Porsche, yet when I ran a search for the vehicle, it came back completely empty. "Wait, the computer says that the car doesn't exist? How that possible?" Ran asked. "I don't know, but it's driving me up a wall."

Conan was not really surprised by what Abby had said. He knew that Gin and Vodka, who's car was still on the plasma, would not make it so easy to find them. Still, it worried him to know the fact that they were in the country. Plus, if they where killing people off, it meant that the Organization had a presence in America. Which he found odd. He knew that the police in Japan wasn't the sharpest knives in the drawer, but he knew from trips to Hawaii and from his parents that the police force in America was above average, and that the FBI, or Federal Bureau of Investigation, was considered at times the best police force in the World. That meant that what ever the reason they were in America, it was extremely important. This knowledge caused Conan to frown for a second before quickly recomposing his face. As far as he could tell, nobody had noticed the fact that he had been frightened earlier. He knew that he had to be careful or else someone would notice and probably figure out that he was not who he truly was.

It had been sever minutes since the last shots had come from the house. Gibbs was just about to have DiNozzo prep for entry when Ziva raised a worrying question: "Is that smoke coming from the house?" Gibbs instantly turned and saw black smoke coming out of what appeared to be a small, open skylight. Cursing, he quickly moved over to the garage where McGee and DiNozzo were. "On three, follow me." he commanded to DiNozzo, who nodded. "Alright, one, two, thre..." Just as he said three, the house exploded, causing everyone to hit the ground. Two more explosions went off while they were on the ground. With the final one, a severed arm fell in front of Gibbs, causing him to grimace.

Back at the lab, Abby had finally calmed down to the point where she was showing the fact that she had found some resedue from what looked like a leather glove from one of the clothes from the deceased when the video phone turned on. "Hey Abby, is Ducky there?" came a voice. "Right here Palmer, what is it." answered Ducky, looking at the phone where Palmer's face was on the screen. "Gibbs wants us. He got another body." Palmer replied. "Really, what happened?" asked Abby, or rather, demanded. "The house they were at exploded … and everyone's fine." Palmer quickly added seeing everyone's face turn to horror. "They found a body after the explosion. Well, the pieces of one at least." "Alright then, Palmer, grab my stuff, I'll meet you at the truck." Ducky said. Palmer nodded and ended the call. "Abby do you mind watching these two while I go?" Ducky asked Abby. She was a little hesitant, but finally said, "Sure, you get going." Ducky nodded and left the room. Abby smiled at Ducky's back, realizing that this could give her a chance to ask the small one, Conan, about the face of horror he had on earlier.

Back at what remaind of the house, while DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee were still going threw the house while Gibbs and Kogoro where fending off the police when the FBI showed up, led by and old friend of Gibbs. "Oh, not you too." Gibbs said as Agent Fornell approached. Fornell was slightly smaller than gibbs, and though his hair was a mix of grey and black, it had obviously seen better days. "Oh, you can't have all the fun now." Fornell replied. "Yes we can, all the deaths have been under the Jurisdiction of NCIS." Gibbs said. "Oh, and you think the FBI can ignore an explosion of this size?" "Well I don't know Fornell, what do you think?" Both Gibbs and Fornell were smiling, showing that it was a familiar banter between the two. "Hey boss, I found a wallet near what remains of the female body." Gibbs turned to see DiNozzo jogging over with what looked like the burnt remains of a wallet. When DiNozzo reached Gibbs, Gibbs took the wallet, after having put on plastic gloves, and opened it. It was heavily charred on the inside. The only thing that was still visible was the last name, written in both English and Japanese. "Kudo." Gibbs said to himself silently.


	5. Dispair

**Author's Note: **My apologies for taking so long. Been abnormally busy. Should have the next chapter out sooner. Enjoy. :)

* * *

When Ducky and Palmer arrived at what remained of the house, the area was a scene of ordered chaos, with NCIS and FBI personnel everywhere. Gibbs, who was in the middle of another 'conversation' with Agent Fornell of the FBI, noticed their arrival and waved them over. "Besides an arm out front here and a foot out back, the rest of the pieces are scattered all over inside." Gibbs said. Ducky just shook his head. "Another meat puzzle for us. Come along Palmer." was Ducky's response to Gibbs statement as he turned and headed towards the house. "Right behind you Dr." Palmer replied as he fell in line behind Ducky.

–

An hour later saw Ran, face bleach white, sitting in one of the chairs in the lab. She had not spoken since she had let out a gasp of horror when she had seen the ID that had been on the body. In her mind her thoughts raced. How would she tell Shinichi? Could she even reach him? Should she try through Dr. Agasa? As she remembered all the things she had been able to do with the help of Shinichi's mother, Yukiko Kudo, tears started to fall down her face. Though slow at first, it did not take long for them to fall in torrents.

Kogoro looked on at his crying daughter and felt his heart break. Even if he didn't have much respect for the Kudo boy, he had known Yukiko since high school. In fact, before he and his wife had broken up, he had scene Yukiko often just because of how much Ran had played with Shinichi when they were kids. If their was anyone he trusted to watch over Ran as much as either he or his wife could do, it had been Yukiko. With Kogoro so focused on his daughter, he had failed to noticed Conan slipping out of the room, though somebody else hadn't.

Conan had barely found a hidden place in time before the tears started flowing. 'My own Mother, dead?' He thought, as torrents of tears flowed down his face. He could feel his heart shattering inside him. He tried to wipe away the tears, but they would not stop. Slowly inside him a darkness started to grow. Anger started to flow through him. His mind turned to hunting down and destroying whoever killed his mother. As the rage fully consumed him, he cried out, tears still falling down his face, "I will find you, and I will make sure that you wish you were never born!"

Gibbs, who had followed Conan to see where he was going, herd him cry out. He felt his own heart shake, as he flashed back to those similar feelings he had after the death of his wife and daughter. His heart went out to the little one, though a question did pop up in his mind. 1) This reaction was a little extreme for a kid, and 2), It was in English. Gibbs decided that though it was possible that the kid was probably hiding something, now was not the time to figure out what that something is.

A few minutes later Gibbs returned to Abby's lab. "Oh, hey Gibbs." Abby started. "I've sent a request to the police in Japan for DNA confirmation. We should get a reply in a couple of hours." Gibbs just nodded. He turned and walked towards the hallway and the elevator. "Call me when you get any information on the explosives used." Abby just nodded.

When Gibbs got up to the main floor, he found DiNozzo, McGee, and Ziva at their separate computers. "Well?" Gibbs barked. "I'm tracking both his credit cards and his cellphone, but neither have been used yet." McGee replied. "I'm looking at past relationships looking for a link, but nothing yet." Ziva stated. "Same here boss." DiNozzo said. "That's because you probably won't find anything outside of the FBI files." Gibbs, who had been bending down to look at something, looked up to see Agent Fornell. Gibbs began to comment when the phone rang. Grumbling, he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked into the phone. Within the next minute, his face turned into pure rage. "WHAT!" Gibbs shouted, causing everyone else on the floor to jump.

In a dark room somewhere. A man was sitting, both his arms and legs tied up. He had just about figured out how to get himself free when the door opened. A young girl came in, with a large man in black behind her. "You'll be staying here for a while." With that he shoved her farther into the room and walked back out, slamming the door behind her. After waiting a few moments, the man asked in the general direction he last saw the girl, "Excuse me, what is your name?" She replied, after a few gulps of air, "They call me, Kelly."


	6. Deepening Wounds

**Author's Note: Well, after a few months of waiting, here is the next chapter. Apologies if it seems like it bounces around a lot. I wrote this chapter in multiple pieces and tried to fit everything together. Hopefully i can smooth everything out in the next chapter. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Ran had finally gotten up the ability to call Dr. Agasa, but when she tried, the Doc didn't pick up. She was just putting down the phone when she realized that someone was missing. "Hey, where did Conan go?" Kogoro and Abby looked around, but Conan was no where to be seen. "Does he always disappear like that?" Abby asked. Both Kogoro and Ran nodded. "The little brat is always running of somewhere." Kogoro responded. "Well, you don't have to worry about him getting into anything. All important places are behind locks, so he cant get into them." Abby said calmly.

* * *

Conan had figured out the directions and was now heading for the scene of the blast for himself on his powered skateboard. He had to see for himself. He thought that someway, somehow he would find something that would tell him it wasn't his mother. He was just hoping for some evidence.

Gibbs stood over an open grave, fuming. The casket that was supposed to be there was gone. "How is this possible?" he said, anger in every syllable. His eyes kept sweeping over the name on the gravestone. 'Kelly Gibbs' it said. "We don't know." Said the caretaker of the cemetery. "Last time someone went around checking graves, everything was fine." "Really? When was that?" Gibbs spat.

"Roughly two months ago I'd say." was the reply. Gibbs just growled. He was trying to keep the tears from falling out of his eyes, and being angry was the only way he could successfully do that. All around him different FBI and NCIS agents were scrambling, the FBI agents being loaned by Agent Fornell. "Boss, I found a body." Came Tony's voice. Gibbs moved in his direction. Tony was in a drainage ditch that had over time become overgrown with plant life. Underneath it all was what looked like the body of a 40 year old Caucasian man. "And I hate to say this boss, but it looks like these cases maybe be linked." Those words struck deep into Gibbs. "How can you be sure?" He asked Tony. "Well, I can be confident until Ducky gets up here, but it looks like he was double tapped. One in the head, one through the heart."

Conan stood next to the wreckage of what remained of the house that had exploded. He was having a hard time getting close due to the number of agents that were swarming all over. Without warning, a gleam caught him out of the corner of his eyes. Hidden under a nearby bush was the charred remains of a wallet. It was a small one though. He took a look at what he believed to be the driver's license and nearly dropped it as the sight of the picture. He couldn't help but swear under his breath, because in his mind, he was holding something that he shouldn't have possibly been able to find. He then looked back and the charred remains of the house, and two questions came to his mind. First maybe the body was of this person, not his mothers, and second, if the first was true, then how was it possible that this person had died.

Gibbs watched as Ducky looked over the body Tony had found. After a few moments, Ducky sighed and said, "Yea, this case is connected." "Can you tell when he died, Duck?" "Roughly one to two months ago. I can give you a more accurate time when I get him on the table." Gibbs just nodded.

In the background, Ziva and Tony were watching everything unfold. "What connection could that guy have to our crime spree?" Ziva asked. "You know that's a good question, but I have a more disturbing one." Tony responded. "Yea what?" Ziva asked. "What does Gibbs's daughter have to do with our case?" Tony's face had darkened, as he was troubled by the recent turn of events.


	7. Hope in the Darkness

**Author's note: Sorry for the clutterness of the previous chapter. Tried to do a lot with a little. Anyway yea i decided to change the direction of this story slightly, only because I believe the outcome should be more interesting. Anyway, either today or tomorrow i will be uploading a different crossover between DC and _ (Let you figure it out if you don't have author alerts.) This is only so i am able to write something if i get writers block on this story. Hopefully i won't so but just in case i'll have a second story to work on to pass the time until i'm able to flush out the next chapter. And sorry NCIS fans, even though i am one myself, I have decided to stick from doing other NCIS stories. It will be just DC writing for me.**

* * *

It had been over an hour since the girl calling her self Kelly had walked into the room and after giving her name promptly passing out. Yusaku Kudo had been keeping an eye on her. When Kelly had passed out he had done a quick check of the vitals and figured that she had passed out due to exhaustion. So he sat back against the wall and tried to figure out what was going on. After all, he had only been in here roughly a week, if the timing of the food arrivals were accurate. He hadn't seen his wife, Yukiko, in two days. Though he was worried about her, he knew that she could very well take care of herself. She was his wife after all.

He also wondered what, and how, is son was doing. Since he and Yukiko had been captured, he was probably on the target list to. However, Yusaku thought, his sons current state pretty much made him impossible to find. As he considered to ponder this, Kelly finally started to stir. Yusaku got up and walked over to her. "How do you feel?" He asked. Kelly responded by saying, " Tired, but alright I guess." "Good, Now, do you mind telling me your name again?" Yusaku asked. "Yea, it's Kelly, Kelly Gibbs." was the response. All of the sudden she started looking around, as if frightened. "Do you know where my father is?" she asked. "Well he isn't here. What is his name?" Kelly looked at him and said, "My father is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

* * *

While waiting for everyone else to return, Abby was looking at the second wallet Conan had found. As she was examining it, and Conan was being yelled at for having left, Abby's computer beeped, signaling that it had new mail. Abby turned around, red the e-mail, and instantly dialed Gibbs. "Yea Abb's what is it?" Gibbs asked when the call came through. "The results have come back from the Japanese Police." Abby replied. "And?" was the quick response. "The blood samples don't match." she answered. Conan, Ran and Kogoro all breathed a sigh of relief. A tear of relief slipped silently down his face knowing that his mother was still alive.

"Then who did it match to?" Gibbs asked. "That's the thing." Abby started, "it doesn't match blood samples in any U.S. or Japanese database. I'm currently running it through Interpol to see if they have any idea. Also I was able to get some information on the second driver's license found." "And?" Gibbs said, with the tone of, 'Do I really have to ask?' "It's a fake. Created to fool Japanese security measures." "Where you able to get the name off of it?" Gibbs asked. "Well, it's not really a name." "Abb's?" "In the spot where the name of a person would go, there is a name of an alcoholic drink instead." "Really, which?" "Chianti."

* * *

Gibbs just sighed as he replied. "All right Abb's, thanks for the info. Gibbs clicked the phone shut and shouted, "Alright, everyone back in the car." "What's up boss?" Asked Tony. "The results are back from Japan, and it's a no match." "Wait, so the body is still a Jane Doe?" "Yep."

* * *

Outside of the Washington Navel Yard in D.C. A blond women looked up at the building in the distance and smiled. It had not been to hard getting here, but other members of the organization had been careless enough that the Investigative group based here was now involved. Though those members had been taken care of, NCIS had an investigation had was not letting go. She just smiled though. A simple threat would be easy enough to take care of them. She had read up on a case that had happened some years back and was planning to see if it would work again. 'Besides,' she thought, 'Silver Bullet-kun was in there.' A near by guard noticed her and approached. "Mam, can I ask you what your doing here?" She just smiled and said, "A secret makes a Women, Women." before turning and walking away, leaving a thoroughly confused guard.


	8. A Sneaking Suspicion

**Author's Note: This is just a thanks for all the reviews. They keep me at it. :) Oh for NCIS fans that are out of the loop still, the next chapter is going to flush a lot of things out for you. Also, though getting these past three chapters out fast is good, i don't think i will be able to keep this speed up for long. So in the mean time, enjoy ;)**

**Edit: This is just an updating to correct a few spelling errors. For which i thank ****MysteryFan17 for pointing out the mistakes.  
**

* * *

Not more than two minutes after Kelly had revealed her father's name, she had fallen back asleep, leaving Yusaku to his thoughts. He had heard of Gibbs before. In passing, but he had heard it before. While trying to remember the details, a knock came at the cell door. "Food service." came a voice. The slot under the door opened and two plates of food were slid underneath. Yusaku grimaced. It was the same: a couple slices of bread, and a bowl of water. "Oi, this isn't very healthy you know." "Shut up prisoner." came the voice again. "Hey, what did I say about talking to the prisoners?" "Sorry sir." "Now, get out of here." the noise of quick steps could be heard quickly leaving the area outside the door.

"Oi, what are you going to do with us?" Yusaku asked. "Nothing yet, though your wife will die for killing one of our members. Oh and do take care of the girl." "What, no name?" a chuckle came through the door, "You're not worthy of finding out my name." At that the voice went and left, leaving Yusaku to hope that his wife would continue to live. He was happy though, for it seemed Yukiko had managed to escape her captors.

* * *

At the mentioning of the name 'Chianti', Conan had nodded, only because it confirmed what he thought. The fact that it made no sense still bothered him heavily. However, he was still very happy to find out that his mother was still alive. It proved to him that his mother could still keep her nickname, 'Nightbaroness'. However, he felt that in his chest something was still bothering him.

* * *

Out of the corner of Abby's eyes, she had noticed all of the emotions that Conan had just gone though. Though the tear at the mentioning of the fact that the blood samples did not match wasn't too surprising, the fact that he had nodded at the mention of the name 'Chianti' had. It was like he was expecting that answer, but that was impossible, right?

* * *

Gibbs had just barely arrived at his desk when his cell rang. He picked it up, nodded at the sound of the voice, and closed it. He pressed one of the buttons on his desk phone. "Abby, can you send Detective Mouri up to MTAC?" "No Problem" came the reply.

* * *

Kogoro had heard the call. "Where is this MTAC?" he asked. "Go to the elevator, top floor." replied Abby. "Alright. Ran, mind going out and getting some food." "Sure dad." Ran replied. "Oh, and make sure this nut case doesn't do anything stupid." Kogoro said as he held up Conan by the back of his shirt. He had been caught trying to sneak out of the room. Conan tried to look as childlike as possible.

"I hear you dad." Ran said. "Good. Oh and this too for good measure." Without warning, Kogoro's fist came down on top of Conan's head. "Maybe you'll learn not to do anything stupid." he said as he left." Conan held his head. That hit was the hardest Kogoro had ever hit him in his memory. In fact, he could feel himself bleeding. "Oh, you bleeding." Abby said as she got a clean cloth out and wiped what blood had leaked out of his head. "You going to be alright?" she asked. Conan nodded. "He does that to me all the time." Ran sighed. "Well Conan, let's go get something to eat." Ran left the room and Conan followed.

As they left the room, Abby smiled. Her gut was telling her to test the blood she had just gotten from Conan to see what she would find. She had no reason to do it normally, but she had learned from Gibbs to trust what your gut told you, and since her gut was telling her to test the blood, she decided to do just that. 'Besides,' she thought to herself, ' this could be interesting.'


	9. Information

**Author's Note: Bit of a longer chapter this time around. Also, i added a little piece of information at the end, so that this chapter can't be skipped. Sorry :(. Anyway, next chapter should be up next week, as well as a new crossover :). DC and "?" i'll give you a hint, it involves a group :D. Also i may go back to my first story and re-write it. I've read it again and want to fix a few errors. More information on that next week, as well as another hint if you are unable to figure out the crossover. **

* * *

Gibbs followed Fornell upstairs to MTAC. Kogoro was waiting near the door. Gibbs nodded as he stepped up to the Iris scanner. A quick scan of the laser and the door into MTAC unlocked. Fornell opened and entered, with Gibbs, the team, and Kogoro following. "Two minutes till connection." said one of the personal manning the computers. "Who are we going to be talking to?" Gibbs asked, turning to Fornell. "The FBI branch stationed in Tokyo, Japan." "This case has connections in back home in Japan?" Kogoro said, surprised. "You'd be surprised." Fornell said as the connection was made. On screen a man appeared sitting behind a desk. He looked to be in his 50's, gray hair and glasses. "James Black I presume?" Fornell asked. "The one and only Fornell." was the reply. Fornell nodded as he turned to everyone else. "What your about to hear is a case file that the FBI has been working on for some time." Fornell turned back to the screen and nodded to Mr. Black.

Black nodded back and began. "Two years back we started noticing a string of mysterious deaths. People disappearing for a few days before being found dead. Dead, but with no signs of how they died. Not poison, not asphyxiation, not natural." Gibbs opened his eyes, before saying without warning, "Ducky, did you get that?" One of the smaller screens next to the big screen turned on and Ducky's face appeared on the screen. "Yes I have, and I find it very odd indeed." was Ducky's reply. "Are you sure there were no signs of death?" Ducky asked. "Absolutely none, and we went to multiple medical examiners to check." was the reply. "Hmm very mysterious." Ducky said, going into thought. "Any idea's Ducky?" Gibbs asked. "I have not run across a case like this before. However, if I were to venture a guess, I would says that it would be a poison of sorts that is able to destroy itself. However, like I said, I have yet to see or hear about a case like this." Ducky said. Gibbs nodded as Ducky's screen when blank. Fornell just shook his head before saying, "Just continue." Black raised an eyebrow and chuckled before continuing.

"After a bit of investigating, we have found just a small part of what seems to be a large underground organization, similar to the Italian Mob, but far deadlier. They are known to each other only by their code names, each one of them a type of alcohol. They are also known for wearing all black. So far, we have been able to identify five members of the group. A picture of a man and a women appeared on screen. They both were wearing black clothing. The male was blond with a black cap, and the women had dirty blond hair and a tattoo of a butterfly wing as part of her left eye. The male is known as Korn, the female Chianti. They are the snipers of the group believed maximum range is somewhere under 600 yards. This is unconfirmed at this time." The picture changed to that of a female with long, blond hair. Tony finally spoke up. "Wait, isn't that Chris Vineyard, the actress?" Black nodded. "That is one of the many different names she goes by. Her code name is Vermouth. We have reason to believe that she has been around for far longer than her look suggests." Finally the picture changed to one of two guys, wearing all black, including hats. One had sunglasses on, one had long, silver like hair.

"Wait, these are the two captured by the camera." McGee quipped. "You managed to get a picture of them well consider yourself very lucky. It is very hard to do. The one on the left with the sunglasses is known as Vodka, and the one on the right, the one with the long, silvery hair, is Gin. Gin is considered the most dangerous of the bunch. Not only is he very smart, he also knows how to wield a gun. He is considered the one not to mess with. We believe that out of all of them, he has the longest rap sheet. And now to the reason that we were alerted to your case." the picture changed to that of a black car. McGee really looked agitated at this. "Hey, this is the car we were trying to find. YOU were the ones causing our searches to come back weird." Both Black and Fornell nodded. "This is because we have been keeping an eye on them to see if they ever come over here to the U.S." Gibbs nodded. "And it seems like they have." Gibbs finally said.

"Well, you can drop the count down to four. The body we recovered has the same tattoo as the female sniper. Also there are obvious marks on her hands and torso that corresponds with someone who is a career sniper." Came Ducky's voice. Fornell turned to Gibbs, who chuckled. "Had to check to see if it was one of them." Gibbs said. "Well any way one of my agents is already headed your way to act as consultant. I've heard you don't like to share your cases Gibbs, but this time the group is far bigger then you alone can stop." At those words Black looked to the side and the screen went blank.


	10. Suprise Encounter

**Author's Note:** A thousand apologize for taking so long in getting this chapter out. My plate's been overflowing with thing that I needed to get done the past many months, but I'm going to be able to get them out faster now with my plate finally near empty. I am working on the Re-writing of my first story, "From within the Ghosts' of the Twins." And will have that out when I've finished the re-write, thought that may take a while. The re-write is going to easily increase the numbers of chapters in the story, so In a way I'm writing a second brand new story while re-writing the story. W For those wondering about the story I hinted about doing, it will be delayed for a while, as well as the fun hint session until everything is fully back to normal. I do have the plot fulling written out, and I do believe that many of you are going to enjoy it. Again I apologize for the wait and I hope you keep reading. :)

P.S. Don't worry, I'll explain the -sensei next chapter ;)

* * *

Conan and Ran had just stepped of the base at NCIS when Conan noticed a look of worry on Ran's face. "What's wrong Ran-neechan?" Ran looked startled before saying, "Nothing really, except," she started looking around, "I have no clue where to get anything to eat." Conan just shook his head. He had hoped this wouldn't have happened, but he could have pretty well predicted it happening. "Let's ask the nice guards whether they know of a restaurant somewhere close." At that moment the roar of a motorcycle caught Conan's ears and he turned to see one come up from behind and roar on by, waving at the guards at the base. To Conan's surprise, guards waved back. Ran approached one of them and ask, "Why did you wave to the passing motorcyclist?" Guard chuckled and said, "She's driven past every day at about the same time for the past few week's and has waved at us. We only started waving back a couple of days ago when we finally got comfortable when her constantly similar schedule."

Ran looked in surprised before realizing why they were talking in the first place. "Um, you wouldn't know anywhere close where we could get some food?" The guard thought before answering, "There's quite a lot around here. Anything in particular?" "Take out would probably be best." "You would want the Chinese place down a few blocks. Take out is in it's name." "Thank you." Ran said, and turned to travel the direction the Guard had started pointing. It took her a few moments for her to realize that instead of Conan walking right beside her, he was dragging his feet in thought. Conan himself was thinking about the person that had been riding the motorcycle. She had looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

When the main screen went blank silence fell over MTAC for a few moments, before Gibbs spoke up, "We have the body, we have her D.N.A." "Right...And?" came the reply. "If we have her D.N.A. We can see who see was in real life." Gibbs responded. He looked up at Ducky. "Can you get a tissue sample to Abby for D.N.A. Analysis?" "Can do." said Ducky before the side screen went black. "You think she is in one of the many databases?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs turned and looked at him. "It's worth the shot."

Ran and Conan were just leaving the Restaurant, bags of takeout in hand, when they heard a voice call out, "Ran, cool kid." They both turned around to see a car pull up next to them, front window lowered. Looking in, Ran said, surprised, "Jodie-sensei!" Conan was also caught of guard to see FBI Agent Jodie Starling, not in any way expecting to run into her in the U.S. Agent Jodie Starling was a well set brunette with glasses. Conan knew her as one of the FBI's agent's in Japan keeping an eye on the Black Organization.

"Where are you two heading?" Jodie asked. Conan replied, "Back to the Navy Yard." "Hop in, that's my destination as well." Surprised, both Ran and Conan got in, and before they even got their seat belts on, Jodie was already pulling away from the curve. "So, what are you two doing in D.C.?" she asked. "Dad's here on business and he kind of brought us along." "So just along for the ride?" Jodie asked. Ran nodded before asking, "Why are you here Jodie-sensei?" "I've was called back to D.C. for work related purposes." came the reply. She looked into the rear view mirror as she said this, smiling when she saw that Conan had dropped his head, making it look like he was thinking. "What's you thinking about, cool kid?" Conan's head popped up and smiled innocently, "I was just thinking about how cool it was to run into you here." Jodie smiled and nodded. "It's cool seeing you here as well."

At that, Jodie turned and pulled the car up to the gates at the Navel Yard in D.C. One of the guards approached as she rolled down the window. "I.D. mam?" Jodie, reached into her jacket and pulled out her FBI badge and gave it to the guard. He took a good look before saying, "Going to NCIS headquarters, mam?" Jodie was surprised and answered, "Why, yes." The guard nodded, and gave the okay to another guard to raise the gate, allowing passage. "You have a good day mam." The guard said as he waved the through. "Same to you." Jodie replied, smiling as she pulled through. "I'm surprised they already knew where I was heading." "It's almost like they were expecting someone from the FBI." Conan said from the back seat. Jodie nodded. "Either that or the FBI visits NCIS on a somewhat regular bases."


	11. Slow Revelations

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the jarring stop here. This is not the complete chapter for multiple reasons, the major one being that I need to work out an error I committed with Chapters 7 and 10. Those two chapters will probably end up being heavily modified before I put up the final part of this chapter. Also I've noticed small errors with pretty much all the Chapters recently, I.e. grammer, spelling, dumbass Author's notes, and Iwill be going back and fixing them during this week. I should have all of this done soon, and I will say this now. If the finally of chapter 11 isn't up before I head out of town on the 23rd, I'll work over the holiday's to get Chapter 12 up before the New Year. Finally, if any of you who are following this story doesn't understand something I'm quoting, feel free to bring it up. If it needs fixing/ adding into a chapter, I will do that.

* * *

Abby was looking at her computer, a mixture of surprise and confusion very plain on her face. She had gotten to running the blood she had gotten from Conan just on a hunch, not expecting much. However it had become quite clear that she would have to analyze it far more than expected. "How is this even possible?" she asked. A picture had come up with a 100% match to the DNA, but it was not the picture she was expecting. Instead of the short kid Conan, it was a much older person, around high school age. "Kudo Shinichi" she read. She quickly started to check to see if this new name was connected to the one that they had found at the scene of the bomb. "Where in the world is this case going?" she asked herself.

* * *

DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee were on the "main" floor, at their computers, looking up different ways that all the cases were connected. Gibbs, Fornell, and Kogoro were looking at the screen which still held the information on the most recently deceased navel man. With the ding of the elevator, Agent Jodie, Ran, and Conan walked out onto the main floor. "Well well, the famous Agent Fornell I presume." Jodie said. Fornell turned around and went to greet her. "You must be the agent from Japan?" he asked. "Agent Jodie Starling, at your service." she replied with a smile. Kogoro walked around the two and went to Ran and Conan, stating "So you got some food?" Ran nodded. "We were able to find a local take out. We ran into Jodie-sensei on the way back." Gibbs turned around and asked, "Sensei?" "She was my english teacher for a while." was the reply.

At this both Gibbs and Fornell raised an eyebrow at Jodie, to which she responded, "Undercover." At the response, both Gibbs and Fornell both nodded and turned back to the viewing screen. "McGee, put up the info on the group we're looking at." The response was a simple nod and a few key types later, the files on the screen changed. "So you know these people?" asked Gibbs. Jodie's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Yea, we've met." At this point DiNozzo finally popped into the conversation. Is that really Chris Vinyard?" pointing to the blond in the center. "Jodie shook her head before stating, "I believe that to be Sharon Vinyard from the information I've been able to collect. DiNozzo looked flabbergasted. "B-b-but, that's Impossible, she died a few years back." "From what I've seen, Sharon changed her name and faked her death. I still haven't figured out how she still looks so young." DiNozzo just sat there, stunned. "You absolutely positive?" Fornell asked? Jodie just nodded, in her mind flashing back to the night her parents died in the fire, that woman's face, and the hated line, 'A secret makes a woman, woman.'

Ran meanwhile was deep in thought, before asking, "Where have I seen her before?" This line caused everyone to spin around to face her. Conan was surprised, before remembering that moment on the dock, where she used her body to protect Haibara from Chris Vinyard, a.k.a Vermouth. He didn't think that Ran had gotten a good look at her face, but it was possible. "Your probably remembering that moment on the dock, where you protected that young girls life." Jodie finally replied. Ran finally nodded, "that must be it." "Sounds like you guys have met up with this group quite a lot." Gibbs stated, though he made it sound like a question. "We've crossed paths plenty." Jodie responded. Conan unconsciously nodded. The number of times the Black Organization and him have crossed were far to many to count, and quite frankly, that fact that it is so high was quite disturbing. And yet it was his only way to return to normal.

Gibbs cell phone went off. He picked it up and after a few moments, answered, "On my way Abbs." He nodded to Fornell and said, "you'll probably want to see this." Fornell nodded and followed Gibbs to the back elevator. Kogoro quickly followed along, deciding himself that he wouldn't be left out of anything.

Just moments later a though struck Conan that he had seen Vermouth very recently, but he couldn't place it. Without warning Jodie turned around and asked Ran, "Any reason why she would have your nickname be 'Angel'" she asked, pointing at the picture of Vermouth on the screen. "Ran thought for a moment, before in a near saying in a near whisper, a look of surprise growing on her face, "Sharon Vinyard told that to me once." Conan looked up at Ran, and realized that she was remembering the trip they took to New York City back before he had shrunk.


End file.
